mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Turk Makarov
'Yuri "The Turk" Makarov '(1983-2026), was a Ultranationalist and a former captain of the Csokas faction during the Erikson-Csokas War. He also took part in World War III with the Ukrainian Ultranationalists on the Eastern Front and the Middle Eastern campaign. Early life Makarov was born on July 15, 1983 in Vorkuta, Komi Republic, USSR. His father was a guard at the Vorkuta Gulag from 1961 to 1962, who later became a commandment of a Gulag for 10 year Joining the Ultranationalists Makarov joined the Ultranationalist forces under the command of commander Vladimir Makarov. The two were known to deeply hate each other. He commanded a group of Ultranationalists that brutally massacred surrendering NATO soldiers in Western Russia. Vladimir gave him the name of "Turk" (a abbreviation of Young Turk) because he was a younger man and was very ambitious. Joining the Russian mafia Makarov soon joined the Russian mafia under the command of Nikolai Csokas who was later sent to be under the command of American mob boss Bugsy Erikson in 2020 by his Russian bosses. Erikson-Csokas War In 2021, he took part in the Erikson-Csokas War with 60,000 other Csokas followers against the Erikson crime family, now led by mobster Markus Jackson. After switching sides to the Erikson faction in the late stages of the war, he and several other former Csokas supporters eliminated the Csokas faction's boss, Vladimir Reznov. Murder of Viktor During the war, he assassinated ESI commando Viktor Belov in the Middle East. Viktor had been given the assignment to kill Belov to cripple his powerful force that he had been leading against a Axis Power-aligned Arab army. He had followed Viktor for days, learning his routine. On June 23, 2022, as Viktor was in a convoy of three UAZ-469s, Yuri shot his driver with a sniper rifle and as Viktor and six other guards began running to the nearest ESI building, Yuri killed his other four guards who stayed behind to shoot at Yuri. He followed Yuri, killing about 23 other ESI soldiers. He followed him up to the roof of the building where Viktor was by the ledge, and forced him to lower his weapon. He walked up to about one foot away from Viktor and shot him square in the forehead with a M9 Beretta, causing Viktor's body to fall of the ledge and land on the top of a car below. Yuri then proceeded to find General Carl Brockenheimer who was stationed at the command post, he violently killed him and his othersuurending officers. After the assassination of their brother Dmitri, Alexi and Nikolai Belov and his friends who weren't killed in the attack swore revenge against Yuri. Death After the war, Makarov learned that Jackson had given the Belov Brothers permission to take revenge upon Makarov for the murder of Viktor. He later escaped to Ukraine and led a powerful force of Ukrainian Ultranationalists in World War III. The brothers later found out Makarov's location from an informant in the Makarov's camp. They launched a full-scale assault on his compound and eliminated most of his troop on November 1, 2026. They then killed all of his guards, but Dmitri and Alexi were both injured. Continuing alone, Nikolai chased him up to the roof of his headquarters and then engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand combat fight, ending with Nikolai roundhouse kicking Makarov off the roof to his death, avenging Viktor Category:Lieutenant Category:Csokas faction Category:Ukrainian Ultranationalists Category:World War III